Age fetishism
This article on age fetishism, not to be confused with age play, covers both the fantasy aspects of the ages of sexually active individuals from 13-years-old up and the reality of a form of paraphilia in which individual experiences sexual attraction limited to individuals of particular age ranges. Yeah I know, most authors of fiction who delve into such genres do not write out much less publish articles of this nature. I feel better doing so. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Onward and upward Further info Many may not agree with the following age-ranges, and I did an intensive search for the ages of lolicon and shotacon finding a wide set of ages even to the originator of lolicon, Vladimir Nabokov in his novel Lolita, written 1955, where the ages set forth by Humbert Humbert, the protagonist/narrator, of the ages 9 to 14. So, when all is said and done I set my own ages as follows: Rejected genres * Babycon is between birth and 1-year-old. * Toddlercon is between the birth of the child to 5-years-old. * Lolicon/'Shotacon' the ages of 6 to 12. * Tweens ages 10, 11, and 12. Genres in Pangaian games All three fetishes are gender-neutral. * TILF (Teen I'd Like to Fuck), Teen Love or Teens is between the ages of 13 to 19. * MILF (Mommy I'd Like to Fuck) and DILF (Daddy I'd Like to Fuck) starts at 40 years to approximately ⅔ the lifespan of their species; * GILF (Grandparent I'd Like to Fuck) from ⅔ + 1 year to ⅞ the lifespan of their species; Joke genres * TwILF covers the ages of 20 to 29; * ThILF covers 30 to 39; * EILF from ⅞ the lifespan of their species to death. For instance, a human female (lifespan of years) at the age 40-years-old and a durinn female (lifespan of years) at the age 240-years-old both are considered to be a MILF. NOTE:' Even though an anachronym such as LILF (Loli I'd Like to Fuck), or SILF (Shota I'd Like to Fuck) may exist — doubtful, this is the 21st century though — they are not used here, instead, lolicon and shotacon will be. Whatever the term the age-range is from 6 to 12-years-old they will not be in '''any' Rycharde's Realm game, and definitely not Toddlercon and Babicon. Period.'' Actual genres * TILF (Teenager I'd Love to Fuck) or '''''Teen Love; * MILF (Mother, Mom, Mature woman I'd Love to Fuck) * DILF (Daddy I'd Love to Fuck) * GILF (Grandma Grandpa I'd Love to Fuck); Joke genres * TwILF (Twenty-some-year-old I'd Love to Fuck); * ThILF (Thirty-some-year-old I'd Love to Fuck); * EILF (Elderly I'd Love to Fuck). Rejected genres These age-related fetishes are definitely not going to be in any of my games, Pangaian or not. * Tween covering the ages 10, 11, and 12 years. * Lolicon and Shotacon (a close attachment with sexual overtones with girls (loli) and boys (shota) of the ages 6 to 12-years-old, a no-go in Pangaian games) * Toddlercon and babycon or babicon (a close attachment with sexual overtones with children from birth to 5-years-old, a definite no-go in Pangaian games) Disclaimer Wikipedia Now, onto reality... Paraphilia on age The term chronophilia was used by John Money to describe a form of paraphilia in which an individual experiences sexual attraction limited to individuals of particular age ranges. The term has not been widely adopted by sexologists, who instead use terms that refer to the specific age range in question. An arguably historical precursor was Richard von Krafft-Ebing's concept of "age fetishism". * Infantophilia (sometimes called nepiophilia) is a subtype of pedophilia describing a sexual preference for children less than 5 years old (including toddlers and infants). * Pedophilia, or paedophilia, is a psychiatric disorder in which an adult or older adolescent experiences a primary or exclusive sexual attraction to prepubescent children. Although girls typically begin the process of puberty at age 10 or 11, and boys at age 11 or 12, criteria for pedophilia extend the cut-off point for prepubescence to age 13. A person who is diagnosed with pedophilia must be at least 16 years old, and at least five years older than the prepubescent child, for the attraction to be diagnosed as pedophilia. * Hebephilia is the strong, persistent sexual interest by adults in pubescent (early adolescent) children (especially those showing Tanner stages 2-3 of development), which is typically ages 11–14. It differs from pedophilia (the primary or exclusive sexual interest in prepubescent children), and from ephebophilia (the primary sexual interest in later adolescence, typically ages 15–19). While individuals with a sexual preference for adults may have some sexual interest in pubescent-aged individuals, researchers and clinical diagnoses have proposed that hebephilia is characterized by a sexual preference for pubescent rather than adult partners. * Ephebophilia is the primary sexual interest in mid-to-late adolescents, generally ages 15 to 19. The term was originally used in the late 19th to mid 20th century. It is one of a number of sexual preferences across age groups subsumed under the technical term chronophilia. Ephebophilia strictly denotes the preference for mid-to-late adolescent sexual partners, not the mere presence of some level of sexual attraction. * Teleiophilia (from Greek téleios, "full-grown") is a sexual preference for adults. The term was coined by Ray Blanchard in 2000. * Mesophilia (derived from the Greek "mesos", "intermediate") is a sexual preference for middle-aged adults. The term was coined by Michael Seto in 2016. * Gerontophilia is the primary sexual attraction to the elderly. A person with such a sexual preference is a gerontophile. The word gerontophilia was coined in 1901 by Richard von Krafft-Ebing. It derives from Greek: geron, meaning "old man or woman" and philie, meaning "love". Gerontophilia is classified as a paraphilia but is not mentioned in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders or International Classification of Diseases. Tanner scale The Tanner scale (also known as the Tanner stages) is a scale of physical development in children, adolescents, and adults. The scale defines physical measurements of development based on external primary and secondary sex characteristics, such as the size of the breasts, genitals, testicular volume and development of pubic hair. This scale was first identified by James Tanner, a British pediatrician, and thus bears his name. Due to natural variation, individuals pass through the Tanner stages at different rates, depending in particular on the timing of puberty. In HIV treatment, the Tanner scale is used to determine which treatment regimen to follow (adult, adolescent or pediatric). Definitions of stages : Adapted from text by Lawrence Neinstein, M.D. Genitals (male) — Illustration of the Tanner scale for males ; Tanner I : the testicular volume less than 1.5 ml; small penis (prepubertal; typically age nine and younger) ; Tanner II : the testicular volume between 1.6 and 6 ml; skin on scrotum thins, reddens and enlarges; penis length unchanged (9–11) ; Tanner III : the testicular volume between 6 and 12 ml; scrotum enlarges further; the penis begins to lengthen (11–12.5) ; Tanner IV : the testicular volume between 12 and 20 ml; scrotum enlarges further and darkens; penis increases in length (12.5–14) ; Tanner V : the testicular volume greater than 20 ml; adult scrotum and penis (14+) Breasts (female) — Illustration of the Tanner scale for females ; Tanner I : no glandular tissue: areola follows the skin contours of the chest (prepubertal) (typically age 10 and younger) ; Tanner II : breast bud forms, with a small area of surrounding glandular tissue; areola begins to widen (10–11.5) ; Tanner III : breast begins to become more elevated and extends beyond the borders of the areola, which continues to widen but remains in contour with surrounding breast (11.5–13) ; Tanner IV : increased breast sizing and elevation; areola and papilla form a secondary mound projecting from the contour of the surrounding breast (13–15) ; Tanner V : breast reaches final adult size; areola returns to the contour of the surrounding breast, with a projecting central papilla. (15+) Pubic hair (both male and female) ; Tanner I : no pubic hair at all (prepubertal) (typically age 10 and younger) ; Tanner II : a small amount of long, downy hair with slight pigmentation at the base of the penis and scrotum (males) or on the labia majora (females) (10–11.5) ; Tanner III : hair becomes more coarse and curly and begins to extend laterally (11.5–13) ; Tanner IV : adult-like hair quality, extending across pubis but sparing medial thighs (13–15) ; Tanner V : hair extends to the medial surface of the thighs (15+) Category:Fetish